So Damn Clever
by Mrs.CaptainPeroxide
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Oneshot. Mike reflects on his fling with Melissa. Songfic to So Damn Clever by the Plain White T's


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie. This is a songfic to "So Damn Clever" by the Plain White T's. I don't own the lyrics either.

**A/N:** the italics are the lyrics; .:Flashback:. means it's a flashback, duh; the **xXx **mean it's the end of said flashback. R&R.

**A/N 2:** I have a soft spot for Mike Winchell... the Mike Winchell from the movie anyway, not the real guy. Lucas black is hot. I heard the song and thought I _had_ to write a fic to it.

**So Damned Clever**

I walked up to Melissa's locker and stood next to her while she pulled out her books.

"Hey." I finally said as she didn't seem to be willing to look at me.

"Hey." she smiled and started walking to class.

_Thought that I was in control  
And in my mind you were mine, what did I know?_

"So you wanna do something Friday night?" I asked her, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Friday night? Isn't that game night?" she asked.

"Yeah but I mean, maybe we could hook up after the game, you know like last week?" I added the last part under my breath.

.:Flashback:.

Me and Ivory were just leaning against some wall, watching Boobie dancing with about four girls when she walked up to us. Melissa James. The hottest girl in school. And the easiest if you listened to rumors…

_I didn't listen when they said_

"Hey Mike. I'm Melissa."

"I know who you are." I simply answered.

"You do?"

"Everybody knows who you are Melissa."

"Everybody know who you are Mike."

"Is that right?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked, straight to the point.

"I don't know." this was kind of awkward.

She looked at Ivory, "Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?" she asked, referring to me.

Ivory, true to himself, stayed silent and just looked at her.

"Is that a rule or something?" she asked, focusing on me again.

I shook my head no and shrugged. "No, not really."

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I just don't." What is it with this third degree?

"Are you gay?" she asked daringly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

She turned to Ivory again.

"Is he gay?"

Silence.

"I'm not gay." I forcefully said.

"Can you prove it?"

_That you were fake, manipulating boys to bed_

**xXx**

A few weeks earlier…

"Mike?" Billingsley pulled me out of my thoughts. "Why you lookin' over at Melissa for?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothin'" I answered gruffly.

"Dude, just forget about that girl." Chavez said knowingly. "Believe me, that girl just sleeps around a lot and never sticks around."

_I thought they had you wrong  
In the morning you were gone_

I ignored him and looked back down at my lunch. A few minutes before lunch ended, there was movement around our table and I looked up just in time to see Melissa and her friends walk by. She locked eyes with me and smiled.

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

.:Flashback:.

I clenched my jaw and grabbed her hand. This went against everything my mom had ever told me about being a gentleman. But Melissa was asking for it.

I cut through the crowd and made my way up the stairs. This was Chavez's parents' house and I knew it like the back of my hand. I walked down the crowded corridors and opened the door to Mr. and Mrs. Chavez's room and pushed Melissa inside. I closed the door behind myself and pushed her against it. Then I lunged forward and kissed her roughly. Her hands snaked around my neck and pulled at my short hair. My head tilted back and Melissa dove in, kissing and sucking at my neck.

_Turns you on  
Always getting what you want_

I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I search for her lips again and found them, letting my tongue trace the seam of her lips and they immediately parted. Our tongues fought for dominance and I reluctantly parted from her open mouth to catch my breath.

Still holding her up, I made my way to the en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind myself. I sat Melissa on the vanity counter and turned to lock the door. I wasn't about to have someone barge in while Melissa and I were… busy.

As I turned back to face her, she gave me a devilish smile and took off her shirt so I did the same. I motioned me to her with her finger and walked to her. Caressing her sides, I attacked her lips again then licked and kissed my way down her jaw, then down her throat. I traced the contour of her bra with my fingers and she grabbed my hands and guided them to the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it and she took off the bothersome garment and then pulled my head down to her breast. I cupped, licked, sucked, soliciting moans from her lips.

I felt her hands fumble with the hem of my pants and pulled back a bit, watching her undo the button and unzip my pants. She rubbed my crotch through my boxers, making me moan and grow hard. I looked up at her to catch her impish grin and kissed her again. She let herself slide down the counter and as my hands ran all over her body, she took off her own jeans and even her panties.

"Be with me Mike…" she said huskily as I hesitated slightly.

_Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

I pulled back to look at her and let my fingers trail down, always down until she grabbed my hand and guided it lower until I felt the moisture and poked in my finger. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders again, drawing me closer. Her hands slid down my back and pulled at my boxers until they fell to the ground and I stepped out of them distractedly. Melissa turned around against me but held my hand, my fingers in place. I continued massaging her with my right hand and with my left, cupped her breast. I grazed her neck and shoulder, making her moan again.

She was so damn wet and so slippery…

Finally, she pulled away and turned back to face me, grabbing solidly my erection.

"I believe you were trying to prove you aren't gay…" she said temptingly.

"I… I don't have condoms on me…" I stuttered as I made the realization.

"No biggie." she smiled and rummaged through our things on the floor. Burying her hand in her bag, she pulled out a metallic wrapper.

_We were over from the start_

_Intertwined just in time to fall apart_

The next minutes went by so quickly my head was spinning. She ripped open the condom wrapper, expertly slipped it on my throbbing cock and slipped herself on me. I thrust in and out of her quickly as she moaned and bit my shoulder. I kept up the pace and she praised more than once my athletic body. Finally, after one last thrust from my part and one last convulsion from her, we both moaned and climaxed. I stayed in her even after, exhausted from the effort.

Finally, she silently got off the counter and started putting her bra and panties on. Getting my cue from her, I put my boxers and pants on then put my hands on the counter and looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

_I can't believe I missed the signs  
You were cold and they all told me not to try  
_

"Why isn't anyone allowed at your house?"

"People come around…" I objected feebly.

She chuckled lightly. "When?" she asked mockingly. "Is your mother really crazy?" she asked, sitting on the closed toilet lid and putting on her socks and boots.

I glared at her through the mirror. "No." I answered shaking my head.

"Are you crazy?" she asked as she sat up and put her shirt on and zipped up her jeans.

"Do I look crazy?"

"You look like someone who's gonna get the Hell out of Texas someday and never look back." she walked up to me, "That seriously works for me."

_But I thought they had you wrong  
In the morning you were gone_

She put her hand up on my cheek and kissed me languorously before giving me one last peck.

"See ya." she whispered before walking out.

_Just vanished from my life  
Didn't even say goodbye_

**xXx**

"Hook up?" Melissa asked innocently, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, yeah… We could… I don't know… go to a movie or something…" I was losing the slight confidence I had in myself when it came to things like this.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" she seemed to be thinking it over. "I think I might already be busy Friday night…"

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

_Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

"You see Mike, I'm not sure you and me have a lot in common… I'm just no sure if that works for me…"

_You pulled all the right strings  
Saying all the right things  
Now that you've gotten what you wanted you don't want it anymore_

"Never mind, forget it." I finally blurted out.

That day at lunchtime, I couldn't help but look at Melissa's table. She sat there, with her friends, laughing and talking. Only this time, I was repulsed by the sight of her…

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever? _

Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?

Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?


End file.
